Day at the Beach
by coolemyasi
Summary: The GerIta family's back in this story from the mind of me! America decides to throw a big beach party for all of the nations, so Italy, Germany, Aksel, and Prussia head on down to the beach. England brought Herbert, so there's a bit of little cousin bonding and cute fluffy adorableness! Human names used.


"~Ve! Doitsu, we're going to be late to the picnic at America's private beach!" Italy whined as he dragged Germany towards the door. America had decided it would be a great idea for all the countries to get together on one of his private beaches. (Not one in Florida, you perverts...) Italy had already loaded the car full of beach towels, beach toys for Aksel, a beach blanket, sunscreen, and a beach umbrella. Italy was standing at the door wearing his red swim trunks and a t-shirt. He was getting antsy.

"Mein Gott, Feli! Vhen I'm trying to get you to train you're never in this big of a hurry." Germany grumbled as he grabbed extra sunscreen from a drawer next to the stairs. The German was wearing powder blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"~Ve! But the beach is fun! I want to go to the beach!" Italy replied.

Prussia came towards the doorway. The albino was wearing black and blue swim trunks and a t-shirt. In his arms was an 18 month old baby. The baby had a handful of Prussia's hair, and he was giggling a lot.

"Forgetting somebody?" Prussia asked handing the auburn haired baby to his mother.

"~Ve! I'm sorry Aksel! Mommy didn't mean to forget you!" Italy said cuddling his son. Aksel was dressed wearing a diaper and a shirt with a plate of pasta on it.

"Mama-a-a!" Aksel said hugging his mother.

"Alright, are ve ready to go?" Germany asked, picking up the diaper bag.

"Yep, let's get going, West!" Prussia said heading out to the car. Aksel smiled and giggled.

"Go! Vatti!" Aksel said excitedly. He didn't really know what was going on but he was ready to go. Germany smiled and set out to the car, with Italy carrying the baby and Prussia being close behind them.

Italy climbed into the middle of the backseat and put Aksel in his car seat. Aksel laughed and struggled as Italy tried to get him latched in. When Italy got his baby secured, he climbed into the passenger seat next to Germany. Prussia climbed into the back and sat with Aksel. They set off onto the road. Prussia passed time by playing games with Aksel. He started out with peek-a-boo, then he started to tickle Aksel until Germany yelled at him to stop. Prussia sulked for a minute, then started playing "Got Your Nose" with the toddler. At first, the game was fun, but after about five minutes, Aksel got annoyed and started crying his signature cry.

"Gilbert! Leave Aksel alone!" Germany yelled behind him. His father's tone of voice scared Aksel, and caused the boy to cry louder.

"I was just playing with him, West!" Prussia protested, trying to calm down his nephew. He was stroking Aksel's hair, but hit the curl, making him cry more.

"~Ve! Gilbert, stop! You're just making it worse!" Italy said as he reached back and took his son's hand. "Shh. It's OK, Aksel. Onkle Gilbert's not going to bother you anymore." Italy said calmly. Slowly Aksel quieted down and looked at his mother with his big blue eyes. "Mama?" Aksel asked, reaching toward Italy with his little arms.

Italy turned to look at Germany. "~Ve! How much farther is it, Doitsu?"

Germany looked down at the GPS. "According to this, about another five minutes." Germany said with a sigh.

Italy looked back at Aksel with a smile. "~Ve. Just a little longer, Bambino. We're almost there." Italy said tickling Aksel.

Just as Germany said, five minutes later they pulled into the private beach. Italy got out of the car, went around to the side Prussia wasn't on, and unlatched Aksel from his car seat. Italy took Aksel, then grabbed the diaper bag and the beach bag and headed towards the bathroom pavilion to change the baby.

Germany grabbed the cooler, the umbrella, and the beach blanket. He headed towards the beach and set up a spot. A few minutes later, Italy came out and ran up to Germany. Aksel was smiling, and was now wearing nothing but a waterproof swim diaper. Italy grinned.

"~Ve! Now Aksel can play in the water!" Italy beamed. Germany looked at him for a minute.

"Did you put sunscreen on him?" The German asked, taking his son.

"~Ve. He wouldn't let me, and I didn't want to hurt him trying." Italy said looking down. Germany took the beach bag from Italy and carried Aksel over to the beach blanket. He set the toddler down and rummaged through the beach bag until he found the sunscreen. It was special baby sunscreen, so Germany squeezed some of the lotion into his palm then gently started to rub it into Aksel's skin. Aksel squirmed and whimpered a little bit. "No-o-o-o!" Aksel protested, waving his little arms.

"Aksel, trust me. You'll thank me for this later. You've got German genes, therefore there's a good chance that you'll burn easily like me and your onkle." Germany said sternly as he continued to coat his son in a layer of skin protecting sunscreen. When he was done, Italy picked Aksel up and carried him off to the pavilion where all the other nations were.

The other nations had blankets, towels, and umbrellas set up all along the beach, but everyone was gathered in front of a pavilion. England had brought his two-year-old son Herbert, and was making sure the boy was coated in sunscreen. Prussia wasn't serious about much, but he was pretty serious when it came to Herbert's skin. America was making burgers, Spain and Romano were making salad with their homegrown tomatoes, China was walking around enjoying the sun, Russia, well let's just say Russia was stalking a certain nation wearing Shinatti- Chan swim trunks. Canadia was trying to get his bear to remember his name, Japan and Hungary were following Russia and China with their, France was flirting with England, (the Britt was not too thrilled about this), and Austria had said something like "I'm not going to the beach." and then had played his emotions out on the piano.

Italy had come running up with Aksel. Aksel was smiling and reaching for some of the other nations as he spotted them so they could hold him. Spain spotted Italy, so he ran up and hugged him. "Mi hermano! You made it!" Spain beamed. Aksel had spent a lot of time with Spain, so in addition to the English, Italian, and German, the child was also picking up a bit of Spanish.

"~Ve! Tio Toni!" Aksel exclaimed with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Spain took the baby from Italy.

"Hola, Aksel! You're learning so much so fast little one!" Spain said excitedly.

"~Ve! I know he is! He's been chattering nonstop all the time! His sentence structure is still pretty lacking, but he's learned a lot of words, and picks up new ones really fast! It seems like just yesterday all he could say was 'Mama' and 'Awesome'!" Italy exclaimed.

England walked over with Herbert. "Well, Herbert's been picking up all kinds of words as well." England looked at the rest of the nations. "Which is why we _must_ remember there are children present here. We've got to refer to each other by our human names instead of by country names."

Prussia came jogging up to the group. When Herbert saw him, the toddler started squirming and trying to get out of his mother's arms. "Vatti!" Herbert cried excitedly. Prussia darted over and took his son from England. Herbert hugged Prussia and snuggled against him.

At the sound of the word "Vatti", Aksel began looking around. "Vatti?" He asked questioningly, looking at Italy. Italy gave Aksel a smile.

"~Ve! Vatti's coming, see? He's right over there." Italy pointed at the blond nation that was walking towards them. Aksel clapped his hands and squealed happily. "Vatti! Vatti! Vatti!" Aksel squealed.

"Hey dudes! The burgers are done!" America called. Everybody gathered around and got some food. Italy got his food then sat down at a table with Aksel in his lap. Germany sat next to them. Italy ate his burger slowly, not particularly enjoying it, but it tasted good. He thought about how tomato sauce would make it better. He also fed bits of burger to Aksel, or he tried. Aksel spit out the burger. "Pasta-a-a!" Aksel whined. Germany blushed and looked at his son. He put a piece of burger in Aksel's mouth.

"There's no pasta here. You have to try eating different foods now and then, son." Germany said sternly. Aksel looked at his father. "~Ve." He said sadly. Aksel chewed the burger and swallowed it. His blue eyes lit up. "Yum!" he exclaimed, grabbing at more burger on Italy's plate. When everyone finished eating, America hopped up from his seat.

"Dudes! Let's go enjoy this beach! I brought the volleyball net!" America exclaimed running towards the sand. Spain smiled and dragged Romano over to the net.

"Come on, Lovi. It'll be fun!" Spain grinned. Romano scowled and muttered something in Italian. England, China, and Russia figured it would be fun and walked over. Hungary convinced Japan to play, and Canadia just sat and watched because no one noticed him and invited him onto their teams... Prussia and Italy were elected to watch the two small children. Germany decided that it would be for the best if he kept score for the volleyball game.

Italy smiled and carried Aksel to their spot on the beach, under the umbrella. Prussia followed close behind, carrying a squirming Herbert in his arms. He sat down next to Italy and his nephew. Herbert smiled and started chattering in random words and sounds o his cousin.

Prussia smiled. "I think I'm going to teach them some awesome skills. I'm going to take them to the awesome sand near the water and teach them how to build awesome sand castles." Prussia said. Italy smiled.

"~Ve? Don't you think that they're a little young for that?" Italy joked.

"Well, the way I see it, Aksel is totally awesome and learns fast for his age. He's even more awesome than my own awesome kid!" Prussia said. He looked at Herbert, and the boy was trying to eat sand. Prussia sighed. "No, don't eat that, Herbert, that's totally unawesome." Prussia said opening Herbert's hand and draining the sand from it. Prussia looked back at Italy. "To be honest, I think Arthur may have had a few drinks or something when he was pregnant with Herbert and damaged his awesome little brain..." Prussia joked. Aksel giggled from Italy's lap and grabbed at the iron cross around Prussia's neck.

Italy looked at the beach. "~Ve. I think I'm going to work on my tan. The sun is a really nice place to take a siesta on days like this." Italy said setting Aksel on the beach blanket. Italy turned back to Prussia. "~Ve. Be sure to put more sunscreen on them before you go out in the sun. Doitsu say's their German skin makes them burn easily." Italy said as he picked up a beach towel and started towards a sunny spot.

Prussia looked back up at the Italian. "Aren't you going to protect your awesome skin?" Prussia said with a confused look.

Italy chuckled. "~Ve! I'm Italian! I don't burn!" Italy smiled.

"Well maybe Aksel won't struggle so much if he sees you put some sunscreen on. I saw West fighting with the awesome kid earlier." Prussia said taking out a tube of sunscreen. Aksel looked at the tube and whimpered. Italy sighed. He sat down and took the tube from the albino nation. Italy rubbed some of the lotion into his skin. Aksel stopped whimpering and grabbed at Italy.

"~Ve! You should be able to put sunscreen on him now." Italy said with a smile. Prussia pulled his nephew closer to him and took the tube of sunscreen back from Italy. Italy took his beach towel and headed out into a sunny spot on the beach.

Prussia squeezed some of the sunscreen into his palm and rubbed it into his nephew's pale skin. Aksel barely squirmed. Herbert didn't even mind his father putting sunscreen on him. This was because the year before, the little blonde boy HAD been sunburned due to England forgetting to put sunscreen on the young German boy.

Prussia picked up Aksel, took Herbert by the hand and wandered towards the water. He had set put shovels and pails in an area of the beach, and was going to teach his son and nephew how to build awesome sand castles. The three reached the edge of the water and Prussia sat Aksel down in the sand. Herbert sat down next to his cousin. Aksel giggled and stood up on his little legs. He toddled into the water and sat down. He started splashing happily in the shallow water.

Prussia walked over and picked his nephew up again. "We'll play in the water later. Now the awesomely awesome me is going to teach you how to build awesome sandcastles." Prussia said. Aksel looked up at his uncle intently. The toddler was always ready to learn something new. Herbert smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. He was very fond of the word awesome, but he didn't really understand what else his Vatti was going on about, but he used the word "awesome", so it must be good.

"All right. First, we've got to fill our awesome buckets with sand. It has to be the amazingly awesome stuff over here that's wet, not the unawesome dry stuff that doesn't hold its shape." Prussia crouched down and took a blue bucket with a yellow chick painted on it. He filled the bucket with the damp sand. "You've got to be sure to fill it all the way to the top," Prussia explained as he smoothed out the mound of sand in his bucket. "Then you've got to make it all awesome and smooth. Then you flatten a nice part of the sand here, then flip the bucket onto it." Prussia said flipping the bucket onto the beach. "Now here's the tricky part. You've got to be awesome when pulling up the bucket. Slowly lift it, otherwise your sandcastle will be totally unawesome and not castle like at all." Prussia said, slowly lifting the bucket from the sand. The result was a perfect, bucket shaped sandcastle.

Aksel's eyes lit up. His face was full of wonder. He was ready to try what Onkle Gilbert had just done. Aksel picked up a rather large red pail and started to fill it with sand. Prussia laughed.

"Here, Aksel. Try this bucket that's much more awesomely sized for you." Prussia said handing his nephew a smaller bucket. Aksel smiled and took the smaller bucket. He then proceeded to use it to fill the bigger one. Once the bucket was full, Aksel smiled and stood up. He smoothed the sand in the bucket with his hands. Then he smoothed out the sand on the ground and tried to flip the bucket. It was too heavy for the small child to lift.

Prussia was busy watching Herbert make mounds in the sand with his hands. Prussia tried to explain how to properly make sandcastles, but Herbert just made his mounds, sat down and started laughing out "Awesome!"

Aksel toddled over to Prussia and looked up at his uncle. "Onkle Awesome!" he called. Prussia turned and looked at Aksel. The toddler was standing with the palms of his hands on the sand in the bucket. He looked up and shot Prussia a pity inspiring look that Italy often gave people when the Italian wanted something. "Heavy. Can't do that!" Aksel said pointing at Prussia's sandcastle. He turned his big blue eyes back to Prussia. "Help?" Aksel asked.

Prussia smiled. "Yeah, I'll help you be awesome" Prussia crouched down and flipped the bucket onto the sand.

Aksel smiled. "Grazie!" he said, slowly lifting the bucket from his castle. It was perfect. "~Ve! Yay! Perfetto!" Aksel exclaimed happily. Herbert smiled.

"Awesome!" Herbert said. Prussia smiled. He looked up the beach to the volleyball game. The game was pretty intense. America seemed to be throwing a fit because his team sucked.

"COME ON CHINA! TRY HARDER! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!" America shouted.

"America, I'm trying my hardest, aru. I'm not really sure this was a good idea, aru." China said.

"HUMAN NAMES, YOU WANKERS!" England called from the other side of the net. Germany was shaking his head and facepalming.

Prussia chuckled, then looked at the Italian that was sunbathing on the other side of the beach. Italy was out cold, on his back in the warm sunshine. An evil grin spread across the albino's face. "Kesesesese." He looked down to the two kids playing in the sand. "I'm going to teach you another awesome thing you can do with sand." Prussia said with a glint in his eye.

Herbert and Aksel looked up at the albino nation and smiled. They were ready for anything. Prussia led the boys over Italy was and crouched down next to him. Prussia poked Italy's face with the handle of a shovel. The Italian didn't stir.

"Alright, all you have to do is dump shovelfuls of sand onto Feli here." Prussia explained.

Aksel gave his uncle a confused look. "Mama?" he asked questioningly. Prussia looked back to his nephew. "It's ok, Aksel. You're Mutti won't mind. He'll think it's funny. You like funny things, right?" Prussia coaxed.

Aksel smiled and nodded. He started to cover his mother with sand. Between the three of them, it took about 15 minutes to completely bury Italy. Aksel smiled and patted the sand on Italy. Prussia had to take Herbert's shovel away when the blonde tried to cover Italy's head with sand. "No, Herbert. If you do that, Onkel Feli could die, and then Onkel Ludwig will kill Vatti for not watching you closer."

Herbert looked up at his father. "Okay, Vatti!" he said with a smile. Herbert joined his cousin in patting the sand on Italy. Prussia let out a chuckle.

Oddly enough, Prussia's chuckle was just enough to cause Italy to stir. Prussia froze and looked at the Italian. His eyes weren't exactly open yet, (not even by Italy's standards) but the Italian was waking up. 'Oh, crap. This is NOT awesome!' Prussia thought. He scooped up Herbert and darted away. Aksel stared after them in confusion.

"Onkel Gilbert?" Aksel asked in confusion. Italy yawned. Aksel turned around and smiled. "Mama!" he squealed happily.

Italy "opened" his eyes. (if you can call it opening them... Seriously, he walks around with his eyes closed, so how do you really describe it?) He saw his baby smiling at him. "~Ve! Hello Aksel!" Italy went to move his arm to stroke his son's hair, but soon realized he couldn't.

"~Ve! Why can't I move my arms? ~Ve! I can't move my legs either! ~Ve! I must be having some sort of stroke! ~Ve! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Italy started to panic. Aksel frowned.

"Mama?" Aksel questioned. Italy continued to panic. "~Ve! DOITSU! DOITSU!" Italy screamed.

Germany looked from the volleyball game. He looked down the beach and saw his lover buried in the sand. The Italian seemed to have tears exploding from his face. He turned back to the game. "Ve need to put this game on hold. I need to go kill mein bruder." Germany called as he darted down the beach. "Don't kill each other vhile I'm gone."

Romano heard the screams and wasn't far behind Germany as he headed down. Germany got there first. Aksel smiled when he saw his father. "~Ve-e-e! Vatti!" Aksel cooed. Germany patted him on the head, then turned to Italy. The Italian was still panicking. Romano came up next to his brother.

"What the crapola happened here?" Romano demanded. He glared at Germany. "I don't care if you were up there at the game this whole time, but this is somehow your fault, you Potato Bas-" He started. Italy gave Romano a death glare.

"~Ve! Don't use that kind of language in front of Aksel!" Italy growled. He went to grab at his brother, but he couldn't move, so he started to panic again.

"I had nothing to do with this! This looks like my brother's handiwork!" Germany growled.

"~Ve! How about you quit fighting and HELP ME!" Italy shouted. Germany stroked Italy's head.

"Feli! You need to calm down, liebling." Germany said. It's hard to say that the German sounded soothing, but he succeeded in calming the Italian down.

"~Ve! Luddy help me, per favore!" Italy said weakly with tears streaming down his face.

Germany turned back to Romano. "Help me unbury your bruder." The blonde started to unbury Italy from the sand, and Romano started to help. As soon as the Italian was free, he threw his arms around Germany. Italy was still sniffling, and a couple stray tears fell from his face. Romano continued to yell at Germany. "We wouldn't have been in this situation at all if you had-a kept a better watch on your big-a brother!" Romano yelled.

"It's not my fault that mein bruder is immature!" Germany growled back.

Aksel didn't like all the yelling and fighting that was going on around him. "Vatti? Zio Lovi?" Aksel whimpered. The two men continued to yell. Aksel sniffed a little bit, then started crying. As it's been stated before, Aksel's cry can be heard for miles. Italy let out a "~Ve!" and scooped up his crying son. Italy tried to calm him down, and Germany and Romano stopped fighting. Germany looked around the beach, and saw Prussia laughing in the water.

"YOU FIESLING!" Germany roared. He took off towards his brother.

"West! West, calm down! Dude, this is not awesome! West, I'm holding your nephew! You wouldn't do something as unawesome as harming a kid, right?" Prussia pleaded as he ran around the beach, trying not to get murdered by his younger brother. Herbert was giggling up a storm.

Back on the beach, Italy had managed to calm Aksel down. Soon the boy was smiling and happy again. He smiled and reached at Romano. "~Ve! Zio Lovi!" Aksel grinned. Romano ignored the child and dusted sand off his lap. Aksel frowned. He reached out and grabbed Romano's curl. "Zio Lovi!" Aksel said as he tugged the curl.

"CHIGI!" Romano yelped. He quickly pried his nephew's hand from his curl. "What kind of things is that potato teaching your son!" Romano demanded, scooting away from Aksel. Aksel giggled. Italy looked down at his son.

"~Ve! Bambino, you know better than to pull Zio Lovi's curl! That's bad, Aksel!" Italy scolded.

Aksel looked down at the sand. "~Ve. Sowwy..." He said, knowing he'd done wrong. Shortly after, Germany came back up to the Italians. In one arm he had Herbert, and over his other shoulder was very beat up looking Prussia. Herbert was giggling. "Hehehehehe!Awesome! Again!" Herbert's laugh was much similar to his father's.

Germany dropped his brother down next to Italy. "Apologize to Feliciano." Germany growled. Prussia sat up and looked at Italy.

"Hey, I'm sorry Feli. What I did was completely unawesome." Prussia gave a weak smile. "But it was all in good fun, really!" Prussia apologized. Italy smiled and hugged Prussia.

"~Ve. It's ok, Gilbert. I just wish you would have warned me first!" Italy laughed. Aksel smiled from where Italy had set him on the ground. He looked up at his father and reached his arms upward. "Up! Vatti!" Aksel smiled. Germany reached down and picked up his son. Germany looked up the beach and saw that the other nations had elected England to keep score for their game instead. Germany carried Aksel back up to their beach blanket under the umbrella. He sat Aksel down. The toddler looked confused. "~Ve?" Aksel asked, giving his father a confused look.

Germany smiled. "You've had plenty of excitement today, but it's time for you to take a nap." Germany sat down next to his son. Aksel frowned.

"No-o! No nap!" Aksel cried, flailing his little arms in protest.

Prussia came up and sat Herbert next to Aksel. "Vatti?" Herbert asked. Prussia ruffled his son's blonde hair. "You need to take a nap now, Little Awesome. Or, I guess you could play with your cousin. Vatti's going to go find some ice for his black eye." Prussia said. He crouched down and kissed his son's head, then wandered off.

Herbert looked at Aksel. The two smiled and started babbling in a combination of words and sounds. Germany smiled. He reached into the beach bag and pulled out a couple of Aksel's toy cars and such from the bag. The two toddlers squealed and played with the cars. Germany smiled and sat back with a book he had brought. The book was entitled "How to Deal With Toddlers". Italy and Romano had left the sunny spot on the beach and joined the volleyball game. The game continued on for a while.

Back at the beach blanket, Herbert and Aksel had drifted to sleep. Germany yawned. The sun may still have been shining, but all that running he had done to catch his brother, plus the excitement of Italy being buried in the sand, and the book he was reading had made the blonde man tired. Germany stretched, and decided that since he was in the shade of the umbrella, he would take a nap as well. The German layed out on his stomach and went to sleep.

Prussia had broken into the cooler he brought and brought out the beer. He, Spain, and France had been drinking a bit, and were wandering around the beach, mostly being obnoxious. The volleyball game had ended, so the other nations were either playing in the sand, or in the water swimming. Prussia had looked up the beach and spotted Germany asleep under the umbrella. An evil grin spread across the albino's face.

"Kesesesese." Prussia laughed. "Come on, I've got a plan." Prussia beckoned for Spain and France to come with him. They walked over to the sleeping German. Germany was out cold, asleep with his back and legs completely exposed to the sun, well they would have been if not for the umbrella. Aksel yawned and slowly woke up. He smiled when he spotted his Onkel Gilbert, Tio Toni, and France. Prussia raised a finger to his lips. Aksel understood and stayed quiet.

"All right, we're going to bring you to your mutti so you can play with him over by the water." Prussia whispered. He picked up his nephew and handed him to Spain. The brown haired toddler smiled and hugged his uncle. Prussia picked up the still sleeping Herbert, and handed him to France.

"Allright, you guys bring them to their mothers, I've got to finish my awesome plan." Prussia whispered. Spain and France nodded and took the two boys off to England and Italy.

Prussia picked up the beach umbrella and tossed it, making the sun shine directly onto his brother's pale, exposed, and currently unprotected skin. Prussia let out a laugh and ran off to catch up with his friends.

The day continued on, the nations all just hung around the beach, playing around in the water and such. America cooked more burgers for everyone, Italy played with Aksel in the water, making sure the boy was adequately covered in sunscreen at all times. No one even seemed to notice that Germany was completely exposed to the sun. Eventually the day turned into afternoon, and the sun was getting ready to set.

"Allright dudes, it's been fun, but I've got a video game to finish, so let's pack it in and get going." America said as he started packing in his grill and extra food. Once he was fully packed up, he headed for the parking lot, with his brother quietly following behind him. Soon the other nations followed suit. They all bid each other fair well, and left.

Germany yawned and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had slept until sundown. 'How ze hell did I manage to sleep that long?' Germany thought. He stretched his arms, then a wave of pain rushed over him. "Oh Mein Gott!" The German let out a cry of pain. "What ze hell?" Germany cried.

Italy had been heading towards the blanket to wake Germany up, but upon hearing the German's cries of pain, he ran over. He stopped at the blanket and a look of concern came over his face. "~Ve? Doitsu, what's wrong?" Italy asked, crouching down next to the German. Italy gently set his hand on Germany's back. The German flinched. Italy pulled his hand back. "~Ve! Are you ok? What did I do?" Italy started to panic. Germany winced and looked at Italy.

"It's ok, Italia. You didn't do anything. I think the umbrella must have fallen over vhile I vas sleeping, so I got sunburned. My back really hurts" Germany said standing up. He winced with every move.

Italy looked at Germany's back. "~Ve. I think you're right, Doitsu. You're front's all pale, but you're back is really red." Italy said. Germany tried to turn his head to look back, but it hurt too much.

Prussia walked up to the two nations, carrying Aksel. The toddler looked tired, and was snuggling against his uncle's chest. Prussia looked at his younger brother and laughed. He handed Aksel to Italy. "Kesesesese. What happened, West?" Prussia asked with a grin. He walked a little closer to his brother. "Is that sunburn?" He asked smacking Germany's back.

Germany's eyes widened in pain. He let out a groan, and proceeded to punch his brother in the gut. Prussia doubled over, and both Germans were standing there in pain. Italy sighed. He set Aksel down and packed up all of the beach stuff. Aksel "helped" by holding a little shovel while Italy packed up the rest of the stuff.

The three countries got into Germany's car. Prussia made sure Aksel was well secured in his car seat because Italy was driving home. Germany sat in the passanger seat, and tried not to lean back too much.

When they got home, Germany went and layed on the couch. "Mein Gott. I don't think I've ever been burned this badly before." Germany complained. Italy set Aksel down on the living room floor and went to go finish unpacking the car. Aksel was tired. He yawned and looked around the room. He spotted his Vatti and toddled towards him. Italy came back in the house and headed towards the bathroom.

"~Ve! Doitsu, where do you keep the aloe vera?" Italy called. "I know you had some when poor Herbert got burned last year." Italy wanted to keep Germany comfortable and help him heal faster. Prussia walked by and looked at his brother. He kind of felt bad, Germany was there for him when Herbert was burned, and helped him through all kinds of other stuff. Prussia went to the bathroom to help Italy look for the aloe.

Aksel had made it to the couch where Germany was lying facedown. The child smiled. "Vatti!" Aksel said as he climbed on the couch between his father's legs. He smiled and innocently climbed onto Germany's red, sunburned back. The toddler smiled. "Hehe! Vatti!" Aksel laughed.

Germany winced in pain. When had his son gotten so heavy? "Aksel, would you kindly get off of Vatti's back?" Germany said through clenched teeth. Aksel just giggled in response.

Italy had found the bottle of aloe vera and come into the living room. He saw Aksel on Germany's back and let out a "~Ve!" He dropped the bottle and rushed over to take his son off of Germany's back. "~Ve. No, Bambino! You can't sit on your Vatti's back like that!" Italy scolded. Aksel smiled at Italy. "Mama!" he cooed.

Germany slowly sat up, wincing. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. Some sleep should help me heal faster." Germany said as he slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Italy looked down at the child in his arms. Aksel let out a yawn. Italy smiled.

"I think it's bedtime for a certain little bambino." Italy said picking up the bottle of aloe off the floor. Aksel nodded and buried his head in Italy's chest. Before putting the baby to bed, Italy stopped by the bedroom he shared with Germany. "~Ve. Say good night to Vatti." Italy whispered. Aksel yawned and waved slightly at the German that was lying on his stomach on the bed. Italy brought Aksel closer to Germany.

Germany smiled and stroked his son's head. "Gute Nacht, Aksel." Italy set the aloe vera on the nightstand, then took Aksel to his room and got the baby ready for bed. As soon as he put Aksel in his crib, the toddler fell asleep. Italy smiled and went back to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to Germany, grabbing the bottle of aloe off of the nightstand.

"~Ve. Doitsu, you're back is so red!" Italy said as he opened up the bottle and squeezed some of the lotion into his palm. He began rubbing it into Germany's back. "~Ve! You're back's really warm too!" Germany let out a sigh of relief as the lotion cooled his back down.

"Danke, Italia." Germany said with a gracious sigh. Italy continued to rub the lotion all over Germany's sunburn. The backs of his arms and the backs of his legs that had been screaming in pain were no soothed. Italy smiled.

"~Ve. Don't roll over too much, or you'll get the lotion all over the sheets." Italy said as he closed up the aloe and set it back on the nightstand. Germany smiled.

"Vell, I guess this just means that a sunny place is definitely not the vay to go for vhen ve take our honeymoon." The German said. Italy gave Germany a confused look.

"~Ve? Doitsu, what are you talking about? Did the sun fry your brain?"

Germany smiled again. "Italia, open up the top drawer of my dresser." Germany said. Italy nodded, got up and walked over to Germany's dresser. He opened up the drawer. "There should be a small box in there. Take it out an open it." Germany blushed. Italy opened the box and inside there was a gold ring with a round red ruby on it. The ruby had a small emerald on the top, and small diamonds on the band. Italy's jaw dropped. He had seen this ring before.

"~Ve? Doitsu, is this-?"

"Ja. That's the ring I tried to give you that one Valentine's day, only I had them add more shiny things to it, since I know you like them so much." Germany blushed and looked up at Italy. "Italia, since Aksel vas born, ve've grown closer. I really vant Aksel to grow up with married parents, and vell..."

"~Ve! D-doitsu, are you asking me to-?"

"Ja. Italia, no, Feliciano Vargas, vill you do me the honor of marrying me?" Germany interrupted.

Italy's eyes lit up. He walked over to Germany and crouched down so he was at eye level with the blonde nation. The Italian teared up. "~Ve. Ludwig, of course I'll marry you!" Italy started to hug his fiancé, but stopped himself. "~Ve. I don't want to hurt you." Italy said with a slight frown.

Germany winced and pushed himself up. He wrapped an arm around Italy and pulled him onto the bed. He leaned in and kissed the brunette Italian. "It's ok, Feli. Ich leibe dich. As long as it's you, I don't mind a little pain." Germany smiled.

Italy smiled and hugged Germany back. "~Ve. Ti amo, troppo, Luddy." Italy pulled out of the hug. "~Ve. Luddy, you're all yucky and covered in lotion, now I'm all yucky!" Italy said. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Germany heard the shower turn on and let out a chuckle. 'Vell,' he thought, 'I guess this isn't such a bad thing. Italia's taking care of me, and he's agreed to marry me.' Germany smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the sun was shining. Italy had Germany take some asprin and put more aloe vera on his back. Germany was able to move much more comfortably. Italy made Germany stay home all day, and took Aksel to go visit Spain and Romano. Prussia was out making a beer run.

Germany was on the couch, watching TV when suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"West! Open up! I forgot my keys!" Prussia called from outside.

"Not a chance, Bruder! Italy called and told me that Spain had told him what happened at the beach with the umbrella yesterday." Germany called back.

"Come on, West! I'm not wearing sunscreen, and I burn WAY worse than you do!" Prussia pleaded.

"Nein" Germany called. He turned up the volume on the TV. Italy would be home soon, Prussia could come back in then.

* * *

_A/N I wrote this a while back an TOTALLY forgot about it ^^ It was originally posted on Deviant art last year by me... If anyone else has posted this, let me know so I may deal with them. This is my work, except no substitutes... It also goes along with the GerIta Mpreg, which you should probably read first if you haven't read it. Just browse my stories, it's there ^^ _


End file.
